Words can Sting
by Devilish-brunette
Summary: Leena has left the Blitz team and formed another team with 3 other girls. Chapter 8 Leena, Gina, and Dawn have been captured by the backdraft group, what will happen? and what happened to Courtney? find out!
1. Words Can sting

o.k. This is my third fic so don't flame me unless it is that bad k ^_^ which it probably is well aww well umm zooids does not belong to me but the character Dawn clingum does so don't steal lol. She will appear in either chapter 2 or 3 I haven't decided yet well o.k. Enjoy ^_^ also I wanted to know if anyone out there knows how to spell bareal like the ancient bareal site because I can't figure out how to spell it so if anyone could be is so kind I need some help with that o.k. That's it on to the ficy thingy ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Words sure can sting  
  
Leena lay on her bed as tears flooded down her check. She knew she had a temper problem but that didn't mean they had to say what they did to her  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"GOD BIT I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU" she threw another vase at him, which shattered into a million pieces against the wall, barely missing Bit. Doc walked into the room another vase wising right past his face and bit ducking behind the couch as it came crashing down  
  
Jaime came up behind Doc just in time to see another vase fly. "Bit stole one of Leena's cookies again didn't he?  
  
Doc just sighed and put his head down in shame "You guessed it Jamie." He brought his head back up and looked Jamie in the eye "sometimes I wish Leena could just act normal and not get worked up over a cookie. I mean it's JUST a cookie."  
  
"I know what you mean," stated Brad as he walked into the living room with a cup of coffee.  
  
(None of them were expecting what happened next even Leena)  
  
As Leena looked at the crumbs around Bits mouth anger arouse so high that when she threw the vase there was such speed that Bit knew he was done for. *CRASH*  
  
The room grew quiet as bit fell into brad that through up the coffee cup which smashed into the wall and splashed steaming hot coffee onto Doc and Jamie. The room was quiet for a second until the whole Blitz team exploded on Leena.  
  
"HOW COULD DO SUCH A DAMN THING LEENA?" shouted bit "YOU KNEW I COULDN'T MISS THAT" bit said as he but his banged up hand to his bleeding skull  
  
"I'm"  
  
"GOD LEENA YOU SUCH A BITCH" shouted brad "ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELF, YOU DON"T CARE ABOUT ANOTHER GOD DAMNED PERSON ON THIS EARTH. You could see steam coming out of brads ears.  
  
"I" tears started to well up in Leena's eyes yet someone else did not let her finish  
  
"Brad's right Leena" Jamie stated in one of his most hurtful tones he could muster. "All you care about is your GOD DAMNED SELF"  
  
"Leena I hate to say it but I have to agree with the rest you have gone to far this time what do you have to say for yourself."  
  
"I…I..I"  
  
"FORGET IT DOC" Bit spat "NOTHING LEENA CAN SAY WILL FORGIVE WHAT SHE DID NOTHING"  
  
The tears that had welled up in Leena's eyes now had finally tipped. She wept as she ran towards her room and locking herself in.  
  
"Do you think she will be all right?" Jamie said softly  
  
"She can take it" Bit muttered, "She's a big girl"  
  
"I hope your right Bit" she said even softer "I hope your right  
  
~End of flashback~  
  
More tears filled her eyes as she looked up at the clock. It was midnight now she had been weeping for 4 hours straight now. (The boys are right) she thought (nothing I say will make it up to them, nothing I do will get there forgiveness, there is only one thing that I can do now.) Leena got up from her bed opened up her draws and closet took what little cloths she had and stuffed them into a duffel bag.  
  
Leena walked out into the kitchen, wrote a quick note knowing bit would be up soon, placed it on the table and walked out to the hanger. Before hopping into her gun sniper Leena walked over to Bit's Liger zero. "Listen Liger I know there is nothing I can do to get bit's forgiveness but tell I am really sorry and I am leaving the blitz team to make it up to them k"  
  
Liger let out a little roar telling Leena he would give Bit the message.  
  
"Thanks Liger, umm could you also tell bit well that I…I… lllovv… o never mind just forget that k. well I hope to see you again Liger," and with that Leena jumped into her gun sniper and rode off under the moon and stars.  
  
  
  
Well that is the end of my first chapter I hoped you enjoyed I will try to get the next chapter up tomorrow k. also if anyone wants to be in this story because I also want to add another boy and another girl (Girl is going to be evil) so give me some ideas like umm her/him eye color, hair color, bio, personality, background, height, age, appearance, and zoid. Who knows I might add more than another boy and girl if the info is good so write write write wait I mean type type type before I get to the chapter where I have to add them K ^_^ thanx love yah. Oh yeah you can either put this is my review or if you want to keep it private and not share or you just want to email it to me email me at Devilish_burnette@hotmail.com or you can email me at Bubblehead342001@hotmail.com or you can IM me when I am on at Devil342001 k well cya lata 


	2. Leena Alive

Words can Sting Chap. 2  
  
Leena  
  
o.k. Once again I do not own Zoids ^_^ and like everyone else I wish I did ^_^ o.k. Dawn summers and Courtney Kurtus are the only ones I own so no takey ^_^ .  
  
I would also like to give a special thanx to Random Echo and an anonymous person whose nickname is Lin. They sent me some characters, which I am going to use in this chapter and probably the next. There characters that I am using are Gina Ikari and Reina Hirochi.  
  
If you still want to be in my story Well THAN HURRY UP write or should I say type me there  
  
Bio-  
  
Appearance-  
  
Personality-  
  
Hair color-  
  
Eye color-  
  
Background-  
  
Good or evil-  
  
Zoid-  
  
Height-  
  
Age-  
  
And like on the top I gave the peoplez full credit for the character they created. It doesn't even have to be that good (Maybe a little…) but just try your best. O.k. let me put it this way if you email me or put it in my reviews all the info. I will put your character somewhere in the story K ^_^  
  
Well enough talk onto the show…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~1 year later~  
  
The Blitz team had been doing quit well without Leena, but something was just missing. They would go out there, try there hardest, win, take in the glory just for a few seconds, and then return back to the base in there gloomy self's once again.  
  
Doc was pretty upset as well. He use to always play with his Zoid models but once Leena left he lost all interest in them. Everyday brad, Jamie, and even Bit would walk into his room and all that he would be doing was staring at a picture of Leena and him. He would just stare and stare, letting the whole day pass by without a word  
  
Everyone one else wasn't much better off. Brad use to Love money (he still does) but not as much as he use to. After every battle Brad use to ask Doc directly for some Money, but now a days he just walks right past everyone and slams his bedroom door. Not letting anyone else in for anything. He only comes out for Breakfast, lunch, dinner, and battling, o and to fix his zoid but that's about it.  
  
Jamie is the one who shows the least signs of Leena leaving. He works on strategies like he use to and he still always cooks breakfast, lunch, and dinner. The only time you can see Jamie reacting to Leena's disappearance is when every time he hops into his raynos (he battles in place of Leena) you can see a few tears drop, sliding down his cheeks as he remembers the good old days when he would have to fix his raynos or pytreas because someone blew it up (Manley Leena).  
  
Everyone would have to agree that Bit was the most affected of them all. Bit hated every cookie he saw. When the groceries were brought home and if Jamie had accidentally bought some cookies Bit would tare open the bag drop all the cookies on the floor and squish them with his shoe screaming cuss words out at every cookie he destroys. It might seem that he is mad at her instead of upset but when he goes back to his room everyone can here the heart wrenched sobs as Bit once again cries himself to sleep.  
  
In other words day-by-day the Blitz team was falling more and more apart. It wasn't just affecting them though. Other teams such as the flugal team, Lightning team, and of course the champ team were effecting by Leena disappearance. No one could believe that the Zoid world was falling apart by just one girl's disappearance…  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!  
  
Dust blew across the battlefield as the 2 teams faced each other. The judge had already announced the beginning of the battle, but each team was waiting for the perfect move  
  
There were four Zoids on one side and four on the other  
  
The speed Diablo's consisted of four Zoids a raynos, rev raptor, shadow Dragon, and a lightning saix  
  
On the other side of the Battlefield the growing team known as the Star Dust team also consisted of four Zoids a Konigwolf, lightning saix, Hawk eye, and a cyclone  
  
It looked like the shadow dragon would face the konigwolf, the lightning saix would face the other lightning saix, the rev raptor would face the Cyclone, and the Raynos would face the Hawk eye.  
  
The shadow Dragon took off into the air hoping that the konigwolf would not have time to shoot it down.  
  
"OH no you don't" Screamed the pilot of the Konigwolf as she opened gunfire on the shadow dragon. What Luck she thought as her shots had hit both wings of the shadow dragon making it come crashing to the ground. But, it wasn't enough as the shadow dragon got back on his feet and started opening fire just like the pilot of the Konigwolf had. The pilot had seen what was coming though as she pulled her zoid to the side and forced it into a dead run towards the shadow dragon. " Strike Laser claw" was all that could be heard as the Konigwolf's claws glowed a bluish green. (I know it doesn't glow that color but I wanted it to be that color soo you will have to deal with it) It seemed like all sound had stopped as the Konigwolf's claws went threw the shadow dragon destroying its left arm and leg.  
  
With a slight yippee the pilot had no time to waste as she ran off to help the other members of her team.  
  
When she got there though she did not have to do anything for the other team members were either almost finished or had already beaten the zoid the were assigned.  
  
The only ones that were still fighting were the raynos and the hawk eye. But, with a quick move from her glowing wings the raynos was destroyed in an instant.  
  
"Battle over battle over the winner is the Star Dust team." Announced the judge.  
  
"WAHOOO shouted the pilot of the Hawk eye. "Another battle won by the Star Dust Team." The pilot jumped out and took off her helmet so she could see the other teams Zoids and there pilots. If this was your first time to look at the pilot of the zoid hawk eye well she was a looker. Her Name was Dawn Summers. Dawn had sea green eyes, and light brown hair that when down past her shoulders. She wore a tight, dark blue skirt, with a tight dark blue tank top that had a yellow star with pink stardust flying around it.  
  
Dawn was about 22  
  
If you want to know what Hawk eye looks like well it kind of looks like a Hawk. It also has guns of the back of its back and has white kind of feather looking things coming out of the head. If you want a picture I can email it to you just ask.  
  
The next pilot to come out was the pilot of the Lightning saix. She had auburn hair that was about shoulder length, and sea green eyes. She wore the same outfit as Dawn accepts for there shoes. She had on dark blue boots that went up to her kneecaps while Dawn wore high heel dress shoes with her. The could have passed for twins accept that Dawn had brown hair and she about 5'4, while Courtney had auburn hair and she was about 5'7.Courtney was 21  
  
The next pilot that jumped out was the pilot on the other team who piloted the shadow dragon. She was the only one willing to come out after their horrible defeat. She looked like she was about 18. She had long black hair that was tied in the back with a beautiful light green hair tie, her eye color was a little weird though she had one gray eye and one brown eye. Usual peoples first impression is that that she lost her colored contact in the gray eye. Her name was Reina Hirochi. By the look plastered on her face she did not look too happy. She wore black jeans as well as a black tank top to match her back hair.  
  
I think the shadow dragon looks like a dragon zoid that's just black but I am not sure so aww well.  
  
The next pilot to come out was the pilot of the cyclone. Her name was Gina Ikari.  
  
She had lovely blonde hair with blue eyes to match her hair. She wore the same out fit as everyone else on her team accepts that her shoes were kinda boot like but the only went up to her ankle. She was about 20 years old but she looked much much older. (like older for her age don't get the wrong idea) everyone thought she was about 5'8 but when she took her boots off she was really 5'5.  
  
If you want to know what the cyclone looked like ask random echo  
  
The last pilot to step out of her Zoid was the Pilot of the konigwolf. She walked up to Reina and held out her hand to show her that they were at a truce. It took a while for Reina to extend her hand but when she did she had a light smirk on her face. "So Leena its been a long time hasn't it"  
  
The Zoid pilot smiled under her helmet as she removed it for everyone to see. The team members of Reina's team gasped for when she removed her helmet there stood the missing pilot of the Blitz team Leena Taurus.  
  
Leena hadn't changed much accept she looked for feminine now and her hair had grown a little longer so she kept it out of her face in a pony tail. She wore she same out fit as every other girl on her team and she had the same shoes on as Courtney had. Leena was about 5'7 and she was about 21 ½ years old  
  
"Yeah it has been a long time Reina,but it has also been very pleasant."  
  
"Are you ever going to go back or even send them a card saying your O.K.?"  
  
"I really don't know," Leena stated with a sigh. "I miss them so much but how do I know that they miss me as well?"  
  
"Believe me Leena" Reina said with a giggle "They really miss you including Bit." "Actually I would have to say that Bit misses you the most Leena."  
  
"Rreeeaaallyy" Leena stuttered "I Thought they would be glad that I left?"  
  
"Haven't you seen the news?" Reina said becoming serious "People are saying just because you disappeared that the whole Zoid world is falling apart, I thought you knew"  
  
Leena had a look of shock on her face. She didn't know that her disappearing would cause so much trouble. "Well maybe since I haven't seen them in a year I guess I could go visit them this one time." Leena said with a smile.  
  
Leena turned around and shouted to the rest of her team mates that the were going to take a little detour and stop by the blitz team base just to say hi.  
  
"Does that mean that we are going to see that cute little boy Jamie when we stop by?" Shouted dawn as a huge blush flew across her face.  
  
Leena fell over laughing as well as the rest of the team shouting and making little kissing noises to dawn  
  
"SHUT UP" Screamed dawn as she blushed even harder which only made the team start another round of laughter and taunting.  
  
Leena stopped for a little while and looked up onto the sky. Wait for me Bit she thought as a smile crept onto her face. She would finally get to see the boy that had been haunting her dreams this whole time that she was gone. "Wait for me" she whispered as she hopped into her Konigwolf and headed out towards the Blitz team base. (of course her team followed her^_^)  
  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!  
  
wow now that was one of my longest chapters I wrote. ^_^ I hope you enjoy and I will get the next chapter out as soon as possible ^_^ 


	3. Dawn's memory

Oh wow after saying everyone would get in they all start coming ^_^ well like I said I will put everyone into my story if you don't get into the next few chapters than you will get in one I promise.  
  
If you still want to send people go right ahead like I said before they will al get into my story.  
  
I do not own zoids but I wish I did so anyway on with the show  
  
Also today I am using maxindpogster's character I am switching it up a little so I hope you don't mind maxindpogster. He is going to be Dawn's missing brother opps I gave it away srry ^_^  
  
~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ !~!~!  
  
The star Dust team had been traveling for 2 days straight now but they still weren't at the base. None of them had gotten any sleep for Leena kept pushing them forward.  
  
"Please Leena" Dawn muttered "I haven't gotten any sleep for 2 days now can we please just stop for a little bit and sleep please"  
  
Leena looked at the screen watching Dawns eyes. They seemed to droop lower every second. There were also dark circles under each eye indicating the lack of sleep. She guessed that the whole team looked like this.  
  
"All rights dawn" Leena said with a smile we will stop up here and sleep under the stars k." Leena saw Dawn's whole face light up as a sigh escaped her lips.  
  
The team set up camp by a little stream and cooked a nice meal to recharge their already tired bodies. Everyone was asleep except for dawn. She knew she was the one who had complained for the lack of sleep but something was bothering her.  
  
(What if the dreams come back) she thought. (Leena is the only one who knows about my dreams but if they come back I don't know what I'll do) Dawn looked up at the million's of stars covering the sky. As time flew by more and more of them seemed to fade away. Finally Dawn could not keep awake no more as she feel into a blissful sleep.  
  
*Dream*  
  
Dawn stared up into the sky looking at the stars pass by  
  
"Dawn sweetie come in here it's time for dinner"  
  
"Coming Papa" she shouting, excitement filling her voice.  
  
Dawn entered the house and there sitting at the table was her mother, older brother, and her loving father all waiting for her. As dinner started the usual tension dawn remembered grew and grew until it happened  
  
*Crash*  
  
"DAWN YOU IDIOT THAT WAS MY NEW CHINA!!" Dawn's mother shouted at her smacking Dawn across her back and face as she wept.  
  
"I'm sorry mother it just slipped I'm sorry" Dawn whimpered cowering in a corner  
  
"SORRY, SORRY THIS IS THE THIRD DISH YOU HAVE BROCKEN THIS WEEK, THIS WEEK DAWN." Her mother shouted as she kicked dawn in the gut  
  
"Darling please" Dawn's father whispered "I will buy you another one k?"  
  
"NO CHUCK, SHE NEEDS TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON AND BY GOD SHE IS GOING TO LEARN ONCE AND FOR ALL." Dawn's mother stormed off into the other room  
  
"Sis, sis are you all right?" Dawn looked up into her brother's worried face.  
  
"Yeah Danny I'm all right just a little winded but I will be o.k."  
  
Before Dawn could start up another conversation her mother came storming in with a whip in her right hand ready to fling it at any time.  
  
"THIS WILL TEACH YOU DAWN FOR BEING SUCH A LITTLE FUCKEN BRAT!"  
  
The whip came down hard as Dawn screamed out in agony every time it hit her tender skin.  
  
"STOP IT" screamed her father he looked at his wife with angered eyes. "I"VE HAD ENOUGH BY TOMORROW I WILL BE GONE WAIT BETTER YET BY TONIGHT" and with that he grabbed his suitcase stuffed all of his clothes in it and left the house without another word.  
  
"Dawn how could you." Her mother said with tears in her eyes "ITS ALL YOUR FAULT." And with that she picked up the whip again and started beating Dawn until the sun came up.  
  
After that Dawn's childhood passed by her in one big flash. Her brother leaving to fight the back draft group, him never returning so the assumed him dead. Her mother blaming her for everything. Her mother's last words before she Threw Dawn out of the house onto the cold street to live on he own. Her last words echoed threw Dawns head repeating themselves over and over  
  
"I will find you dawn and when I do you will be mine to torture once again. Nobody can stop me dawn nobody."  
  
*Dream ended*  
  
Dawn flew up from her position banging her head on something quite hard.  
  
"Whoa Dawn" Leena said with a smile "It's all right it was just a dream you don't have to worry anymore." Leena started patting Dawn's back trying to get her to calm down  
  
"Wha where am I Leena this doesn't looking anything like the inside of the Hawk eye." She turned to Leena once again. "And even if it was hawk eye she would never let a stranger pilot it not that you are stranger or anything it's just.."  
  
"Calm down Dawn jeez you remind me of Gina when she sees a cute boy walking by." "O.k. for starters Dawn you didn't wake up this morning so I decided to let you sleep in because I knew about your dreams. I picked you up and put you in the Konigwolf so you wouldn't like mess up the Hawk eye with you flailing" Leena said with a calm cool voice  
  
" Oh well Leena I guess you don't have to ask me what my dream was about sin.." Dawn stopped talking as she saw Leena wasn't paying any attention to her. "Leena what are you looking at?" Dawn questioned  
  
A smile crept on Leena's face as she pointed out towards the horizon.  
  
Dawn turned around to get a better look. Her eyes lit up as she saw what was there. There stood the hover cargo. Leena had described it in so much detail that Dawn knew right away that this is what they had been traveling to see.  
  
"Dawn" Leena whispered "Welcome to the Blitz team base."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!  
  
oh my god I loved this chapter it made me so happy when I wrote or should I say typed this chapter.^_^ it was so sad though when I had to write about Dawn's past. Isn't it so sad tear tear o.k. Anyway sorry if you didn't want your character to be evil it's just some I have to change around since I promised to put you all into the story. O.k. the people I am turning evil will not be in the next chapter. They may be in the 5th or 6th chapter so I am really sorry I have to get typing ^_^. O.k. the people's characters that I will be using in those chapters will be  
  
Syren and S.W- Jett Zanders  
  
Ashitaka-Cloud Strife  
  
Hocykid45-Evan Katrin  
  
My little brother- Matt Kettson  
  
Me-Lily Forehand  
  
These 4 people (sorry if they don't turn out the way you want them to) will become members of the back draft group in the middle of the story but I got an idea that they would get betrayed so they will leave the back draft group and help the star dust team and the blitz team I hope you all enjoyed because I really enjoyed typing this chapter cya  
  
Oh and I forgot to add if yall are wondering who I am pairing up in this story well it will be  
  
Jack sisco/Courtney Kurtus  
  
Bit Cloud/Leena Taurus  
  
Jamie/Dawn summers  
  
Gina Ikuri/ Jett Zanders  
  
Naomi/Brad  
  
Hope yall like and if yall still want to be in it well than put it in my review or email me k  
  
After reading my reviews I saw that hocykid45 wanted to be paired up with a girl in this story, really badly so I will have one more pair and one more person (right now) added in the story  
  
Lily Forehand/Evan Katrin  
  
If you don't like that Hocykid45 just tell me k and I will change it. The only real character that I know that I could pair you up with would be pierce but that's it so just email me a Devilish_burnette@hotmail.com if you don't like it. And anyone else who doesn't like what there character is doing in my story just contact me tell me the problem and say what you want them to do k I will try really hard to change them. Oh and maxindpogster yes you will see a lot more of your character. She was just having a flash back or should I say a dream at the time k well I hope everyone enjoyed buhbye 


	4. Did you miss me

Chapter 4  
  
Did You Miss me?  
  
Yeah my computer is working again so I finally get to type so more. ^_^.  
  
I have some bad news peoples. This week will be the only week I will get to work on it until July 29 tear tear. Srry about that I am going to England so I won't be around for awhile (Unless I find a computer there ^_^) So I will try really hard to put up as many chapters as I can before I go k  
  
Well enough talk on to the fic Did you miss me?  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~ !~!~!  
  
Leena and the rest of her team walked up to the door slowly. As Leena reached for the doorbell her conches stopped her. ~what if they never forgave me?~ ~What if they hate me and when I walk in I will be pounded with cruel words once again?~  
  
Dawn looked at Leena's face and saw her confused expression. Wonders what she is thinking about? Dawn thought..  
  
Tears flooded down Leena's cheeks as she whispered "I can't do it, I just can't see them again." Leena took her finger away and started walking back towards her zoid when she felt 3 strong hands grip her arms.  
  
"Leena you have been wanting to see them again for so long." Gina muttered "Why back away now?"  
  
"It's finally time to get things straitened out with them" Courtney said with a smile "Finally time to resolve all your issues."  
  
"Remember Leena" said dawn with a smirk "We are with you 100% no matter what"  
  
I smile curved on Leena's lips as she looked from one friend to another thanking them in silence for she new what she had to do now. Mustering up all her courage leena put out her finger and rang the doorbell.  
  
"Just a minute" screamed a voice as they could ruffling noises before the door opened slightly. "We don't need any items, we don't give money to charity's and we don't give interviews thank you for your time and goodbye." The man was about to close the door when he heard a startled cry  
  
"Oh my god is that really you Brad?"  
  
Brad opened the door all the way to see who had recognized him so easily. What came next to him was a shock for there standing in front of him was Leena and three other beautiful women wearing the same outfit as each other.  
  
"Leeeeee…nn..aaaa" Brad sputtered "I can't believe it's you we haven't seen you in like a year or so where have you been? How are you doing? Who are they? Why did you leave? Why.."  
  
"Hold it hold it Brad one question at a time k" Leena smiled lightly and took a big breath. "I left the team and went in search of myself I guess my gun sniper was destroyed and I was without a zoid until I stumbled upon my Konigwolf." Leena pointed towards her wolf standing next to the Lightning saix. I am doing just fine right now I have created a team as you can see these are my friends and teammates.  
  
Leena pointed towards Gina Ikari. "This is Gina I found her out in the dessert and we became close friends after that. She was the last person I found on the team and she doesn't really remember much about her past so we don't question her much.  
  
Leena turned towards Courtney. "This is Courtney Kurtus, she is the second person I found to make up my team." She had been working with Jack for sometime when all of a sudden the back draft group had taken her away from Jack while she was strolling threw town. She escaped about 2 months later and tried locating jack but never could. I found her later in a bench on the park and we became fast friends. Partly because I new Jack and I promised to help look for Jack with her.'  
  
"And last but now least this is Dawn Summers. I found her at bar one night with bruises all of her body. She told me the whole story like how she got that way and why she was alone. Dawn doesn't like to tell other people. Gina and Courtney don't even know about Dawn's past I am the only one here who knows."  
  
"Someday I will tell" Dawn whispered "When I am ready for you all to find out what I have been threw"  
  
Leena smiled again as she went on to the next question. "The reason I left Brad was because you didn't need me or want me. I was just a hassle to the team, a woman who used up all the ammo as well as the money. I wish I could have stayed but I was making you all cranky and grouchy so I decided to leave for yours and everyone else's own good.  
  
"But leena we never said we wanted you to go"  
  
"Well if you didn't want me to go then why did I get treated so badly that night" Leena stated tears starting to well up in her eyes.  
  
"Leena we, why don't you all come inside stay for awhile so we can talk some more." Brad muttered as he opened the door a little wider so they could al come in  
  
"Thanks brad we would like that." Leena and the rest of her team walked into the base and sat on the couches waiting for Brad to return.  
  
Brad came back in with some coffee and crackers for everyone. "sorry I wish we had some cookies but every time we buy some Bit just destroys them so we never buy them anymore.  
  
Leena looked shocked but nodded her head as if saying it was all right.  
  
Brad sat down next to Gina and Leena while grabbing a cop of coffee and some crackers. "Listen leena that night when we yelled at you we didn't mean it we were just all so furious at what happened. We never knew it had hurt you that bad I mean you usually never showed any sadness you always showed anger towards us." Brad sighed as he took a big gulp of coffee and started back into the conversation. " when we all got up and noticed that note on the table we were all devastated" Brad paused for a minute "Bit was probably the worst out of us all"  
  
Leena looked at Brad once again. Shock filled her eyes as she watched Brad take another sip of his coffee ~Bit devastated about me leaving?~ ~for some reason I can't believe that on the other hand~. Leena got out of her thoughts once again and looked at Brad. "So you are saying that once I left everyone was devastated so what happened"  
  
"You really want to know"  
  
Leena looked stunned "Of course I do why wouldn't I want to know what happened to my team?  
  
Brad sighed once again and started up another story. " Well the Blitz team started to fall apart Leena. We battled fine in battles but out of them we were nothing for them lifeless people trying to get on with life. I started not caring about money as much, Jamie could be seen crying as he would hop into his zoid for battle, your father would not come out of his room. He lost interest in his zoid models and all he does now his stare at your picture in his room.  
  
Leena looked like an arrow had just been shot threw her heart. Dawn grabbed onto leena's arm trying to comfort the stunned girl.  
  
"And bit?" she questioned "What about Bit?"  
  
"Bit was probably the worst out of us all. He now hates every single kind of cookie so whenever he sees one of a lot he will throw them to the ground and start squishing them cussing them out all at the same time. That's why we never take him to the grocery store anymore because the last time we took him he destroyed over 30 bags of cookies." Brad looked at Leena once again to see how she was reacting. What surprised him was that tears were now coming down her face as she held her head low. "the worst thing thought is at night when we all go to bed. The only way Bit can fall asleep is by crying. Every night for the past year Bit has cried himself to sleep.  
  
That had hit a sore spot as more tears spilled down leena's face. "It's all my fault" Leena muttered. "When I'm here you are all upset and when I am gone your upset" There is nothing I can do nothing I can say to change what I have done I feel so ashamed."  
  
"Listen to me leena" Brad whispered "You havn caused this its our fault for being so rude to you." This only made Leena cry harder. "Hey why don't you and your team stay here oh I don't know a week or so you know like a vacation"  
  
Leena looked up her eyes puffy now from all the crying. "You all wouldn't mind if we stayed"  
  
"Naww we wouldn't mind. It will be like the old days you know" Brad said with smile. "We have two extra rooms so two of you in one room and two of you in the other."  
  
"Thanks again Brad we would all love to stay"  
  
"Great will go set up the rooms" Brad started to walk off when Leena stopped him once again  
  
"Say Brad where is everyone else?"  
  
" I knew you would ask, Bit, Doc and Jamie went out for a walk to you now get there heads cleared up and I stayed here to work on the shadow fox.  
  
"Thanks again Brad"  
  
"No prob" Brad started to walk off once again to clear some space in the two empty rooms When the door started to jiggle and in popped Doc, Jamie and Bit. "Look who's back" Brad muttered with a smile.  
  
"hey Brad do we have company over" Jamie stated  
  
"yeah there are four zoids out there." Bit muttered "Ones lightning saix and another one is a cyclone but I don't know what the other two are?"  
  
"I wish we had zoids like that" Doc muttered as he walked into the living room to see who it was. "OH MY GOD" he screamed as Bit and Jamie ran into the room to see what Doc was making such a fuss about. Shock struck the two- zoid pilots for there sat four beautiful women and one just happening to be Leena.  
  
"My baby had decided to come home" Doc stated a she ran over to his daughter and gave her a big hug splashing tears all over face and clothes.  
  
"I missed you two dad" leena whispered as she hugged her dad even tighter.  
  
Bit was stunned. Leena back how come why I thought she said she was leaving forever? Bit watched the happy reunion as Jamie than came up and gave leena a big hug and told her how much he missed her. Than it was Bit's turn. Bit watched as Leena turned towards him and looked him straight in the eye. All the tears he had been holding off were now trying to expose themselves. Bit tried to hide them but it was two late and they spilled. "Leena" he whispered " I missed you so much, why did you have to go and leave us like that leave me?"  
  
Leena looked at Bit the same amount of tears flooding down her cheek as Bit "Bit I am so sorry" she whispered as se lowered her head trying to cover up her tears " I am so sorry" she whispered once again. Then something amazing happen leena felt warm arms embrace her as she looked up there was bit hugging her real tightly she was going to disappear and second.  
  
"Please don't" he whispered. "Please don't leave again I don't know what would do if you left again I just don't" more tears spilled ash Leena put her arms around Bit's neck reassuring him that she would not leave again like she had."  
  
"well now Leena" her Dad muttered as she got out of Bit's embrace but he still had his arm around her waist. "why don't we sit down for dinner and you can tell us all about you're little adventures and how you became the.."  
  
"The star dust team Dad"  
  
"Right the star dust team you can tell us all about it but right now I am really hungry so why don't we get some food cooking Jamie."  
  
Right away doc" as Jamie ran into the kitchen to start dinner  
  
Everyone started walking into the kitchen accept leena and Bit. Leena held onto Bit's hand making him stay back just a little bit  
  
"Bit" she mumbled  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Did you miss me?"  
  
"What do you think leena" Bit asked with a crooked smile on his face  
  
"I think you missed me whole bunches"  
  
Well than you guess right"  
  
But before leena could walk into the kitchen bit held her back as Leena had done before  
  
"Leena"  
  
"yeah Bit'  
  
"Did you miss me?"  
  
"more than you will ever imagine"  
  
They both smiled at each other holding hands as they walked into the kitchen together.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!  
  
well there you have it my forth chapter. I made a little bit of L/B in this chapter and after I read it over I thought it was so cute didn't you ^_^ I will try to type up the next chapter today k oh and the people I mentioned in the last chapter you will be in the 6th or 7th chapter I promise k.  
  
Oh and by the way yes I am going to make Jett Zanders older he is going to be 23 years old. (a year older than Gina) K well hope yall enjoyed ttyl 


	5. Secret revealed

Secret's revealed  
  
Chapter 5  
  
I am trying to get out 2 chapters in one day so here I go I will not talk much at the top of this one so you guys get more time to read it.  
  
Like I have said million times I do not own zoids and I forgot to put it on the last one so for the last one I do not own zoids k well own with the story this is chapter 5 secrets revealed. ^_^  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!  
  
laughter could be heard from the Blitz team base as everyone sat down to dinner listening to Leena and the rest of her team tell them about their adventures either good or bad  
  
"When Leena found Gina" Courtney said between bites of her food "Gina was as drunk as she could be" when Leena tried talking to her Gina fell over on leena exhausted and asleep from all that she had drunk. When she had woke up She could only remember her name she couldn't remember her past where she was, why she was here she couldn't even remember her zoid. She is still trying to regain her memory but it is a long a difficult process and it is warring out us all out." Courtney took another sip of her wine as she looked around the room to see get a picture of everyone's detail. Then she noticed Jamie the boy who had cooked the whole meal staring at dawn picking at her meal.  
  
When Dawn looked up Jamie turned away quickly a slight blush covering her cheek.  
  
"So dawn" Doc muttered "everyone else has told about themselves what about you what was you life like before you met Leena?"  
  
Leena looked up from her meal seeing dawn flinch as Doc asked her why she had not told anyone about her past or what it was like before she met Leena.  
  
"there is not really much to tell" Dawn muttered as she looked up at everyone's face " I was in a bar just there I guess then leena found me and we became good friends and then we made a team together that's about it."  
  
"Oh come on Dawn" Bit said " I mean there is got to be more like what you did before you met leena like did you live with your parents were they divorced did you just live with you mom or dad?" Did you have any siblings?"  
  
"May I please be excused I am a little tired"  
  
"Sure dawn you will be sharing a room with leena it is down the hall and to the right  
  
"Thank you Doc" Dawn scooted out of her chair put her dishes in the sink and walked towards hers and Leena's room.  
  
Leena made sure dawn was out of ear shout as she lowered her voice to speak to the rest of the Blitz team  
  
"Yall it would be wise not to ask Dawn anything about her past k she doesn't really like talking about it, it hurts to much for her to mention it.  
  
"Why" Jamie asked as he looked down the hall towards the room Dawn had entered.  
  
"Lets just say before she met me her past wasn't that great k and why don't we leave it at that."  
  
"why can't you tell us" Brad muttered  
  
" I am the only one on the team who knows about her past because I was the first one she met. She just doesn't trust anyone else so she doesn't tell them."  
  
"Leena is telling the truth" Gina whispered "Courtney and I don't know anything about it and when we ask about it dawn either leave or just changes the subject away from it  
  
"Dawn might act happy a lot but you can tell she is hiding something." "When you get to know her you will know what we are all talking about but for now just don't ask her any question's about her past k."  
  
The Blitz team all nodded their heads understanding why they leena and her team were telling them this.  
  
"Oh and if you hear any crying out in the night just please ignore it that will help Dawn out knowing she is not bothering you. She just can't help it those dreams scare the crap out of her.  
  
"All right leena we will respect her privacy"  
  
"Thanks dad" Leena muttered kissing her dad on the cheek as she walked out of the room towards the room she was sharing with Dawn.  
  
It was midnight when the blitz team started hearing the screams. The screams weren't the frightening part it was what she was screaming in the night  
  
"I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO." "PLEASE NOT AGAIN PLEASE I WILL NOT BREAK IT AGAIN PLEASE NOT THE WHIP PLEASE NO." "AHHHHHHHHH"  
  
"Dawn it's all right its over it was just a nightmare o.k. just a nightmare" Leena muttered as she held her friend against her chest.  
  
"Leena is was so horrible" Dawn whispered "She had the whip again and it was like she was really hitting me again and again and again. Sobs reeked dawn's body as she laid her head on leena's shoulders whimpering as she had really been whipped.  
  
"Shhhhh I know dawn I know your going to be o.k." Leena whispered into her ear as she rocked Dawn back and forth trying to get her under control once again  
  
"Thanks Leena your always there for me" Dawn sniffed as she looked up to Leena smiling lightly.  
  
"No prob, but you got to listen dawn you can't keep this up every night without letting other people know why you are crying you are going to have to tell them some day all right?"  
  
Dawn sniffed once again "All right Leena tomorrow at breakfast I will tell everyone about my past."  
  
"K well than you better try to get some sleep k"  
  
Dawn nodded and laid back on her bed drifting off to sleep as fast as she had woke up from her nightmare.  
  
~Morning~  
  
Bit walked into the room and sat down next to Brad as Jamie stood by the stove cooking breakfast.  
  
"Did you hear that last night" Bit mumbled as he grabbed an apple from the fruit basket on the table.  
  
"Yeah" Jamie muttered as he flipped another pancake in the frying pan. "I wasn't fazed by her screaming but what she was saying startled me."  
  
"You said it" Brad's muffled voice came from behind the newspaper as he to grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and started munching on it.  
  
"Good morning everyone" Leena said cheerfully as she walked into the kitchen grabbing a pear out of the fruit basket looking back towards her door waiting for Dawn to show herself.  
  
"Good morning" Everyone mumbled in the kitchen as they tried to act cheerful but it was quit hard for their lack of sleep.  
  
Bit looked up at Leena and was about to ask how Dawn slept when out of the blue walked in Dawn hair up in a ponytail wearing jeans and a blue tank top.  
  
"Good morning everyone" She said as cheerful as Leena had maybe even more cheerful  
  
"Good morning Dawn" Bit said with a smile. "So how did you sleep last night?" As bit finished his question Brad elbowed bit in the stomach trying to get him to shut up by giving him a dirty look. "Ouch" Bit muttered as he gave a brad another nasty look right back at him.  
  
"Not very good but thank you for asking Bit" Dawn muttered giggling at the faces Bit and Brad were giving each other.  
  
Jamie looked up from his position at the stove just to see Dawn smile. It was like she lit up a room. Maybe that is why she was named Dawn he thought as he turned back to the stove turning over one of the bacon strips. "What would you like for breakfast Dawn" Jamie asked as he looked over to her once again  
  
"Pancakes and bacon are just fine thanks Jamie" She smiling blushing slightly as he turned around with a grin on his lips. (man he is so cute) she thought wait a minute I just met this guy and I am already falling in love with him man this is so weird and yet exciting at the same time. Leena said Jamie and me would make a perfect match and I guess Leena was right) another smile lit up Dawns face as she turned and grabbed a [pear off the table and started munching on it.  
  
A little bit later Doc, Gina, and Courtney entered the room and took their seats around the table. Jamie brought the food over and placed some on everyone's plate making sure they got their food before he did.  
  
In the middle of the meal Dawn lifted her head up and cleared he throat to get everyone's attention.  
  
"O.k. here it goes I have decided or should I say Leena helped me decide that I should tell you all a little bit about my past." Dawn took another breath for this was going to be really hard to tell anyone for leena was the only one she had ever told about her past.  
  
"When I was little I lived in the wind colony with my little brother, mom and dad, every Friday night we would sit down for dinner all of us and have a feast." "That was the happiest day every week until Friday the 13 in March.  
  
We had sat down like normal and mom went into the kitchen to get the turkey out of the oven. She sat down we said our prayers and started passing around the food. I was passing the mash potatoes to my mom when the bowl slipped out of my hand and landed on the floor with a thud. Mash potatoes went everywhere, but they had mostly landed on my mom's new dress and her face. My mother had never beat me until then and that's when I found out my mother owned a whip."  
  
More tears spilled out of dawn's eyes as she looked to the floor trying to find her voice  
  
"You don't have to continue dawn we don't want to make you upset" Jamie muttered as he put his hand on Dawn's  
  
"It's all right Jamie I started the story and I will continue it." Dawn took another breath and started up her story again. " I was beat along the back face, arms, neck you name it I was beat everywhere on my body. I father couldn't take it and my older brother was sitting in his chair shocked at what our mother was doing to me. My father was furious and told my mother to stop but she wouldn't. Since she would my father packed his bags and left the house promising never to return. My mother was upset but not for long for she blamed the whole thing on me and started to whip me once again to show me how much of a brat I was.  
  
Later that year my brother became a zoid pilot and left to fight in the war that was going on in our colony. 3 months later we got word that my brother had been not been found on the battlefield so he was assumed dead. My mother again blamed that on me so I was beat once again. 3 years later I got away from her crutches and started my own journey to find my brother or at least find his body as well as destroy the back draft group. The next day Leena found me at a bar bruises all over my body. I told her my story for I could see in her eyes that I could trust her." And that's how I ended up on the stardust team with leena and the rest of my teammates."  
  
More tears spilled down dawn's face as she leaned over and grabbed a stunned Jamie by the shirt and started crying into his shirt. Leena smiled and looked and Bit as he looked at her. It was a beautiful site seeing Jamie and dawn together and everyone knew it.  
  
Jamie was still a little shocked but he started patting her on the back telling her it would be o.k. "Would you like me to take you back to your room" he whispered  
  
Dawn nodded slowly ash she held tight to him (he is taller than her and older k) as he got up and guided her into her room. He let her sit on her bed so he could sit right next to her. He put his arm around her and comforted her as she wept into his shirt once again.  
  
A few minutes later dawn stopped crying and the only way you could tell she had been crying was that her eyes were puffy and red.  
  
"Thank you Jamie" she muttered " I really appreciate what you have done for me it makes me feel so much better" dawn said a little smile creeping onto her face.  
  
"No prob" Jamie sputtered as a bright red blush covered his face as he looked into her sea green eyes. Jamie couldn't help move his head closer to hers as well as Dawn.  
  
There lips met in a passionate kiss and they stayed that way for like a minute until Leena knocked on the door to make sure everything was all right  
  
"you o.k. Dawn" Leena asked as she stood outside of the door  
  
"Everything is fine" shouted Dawn as she gave Jamie another kiss on the lips before he walked out of the room making sure not to blush as he looked back on Dawn just to make sure she was all right.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!  
  
aww Jamie got his first kiss as well as dawn ^_^ I loved the end of this chapter and it seemed like the perfect moment just to make them kiss ^_^ Bit and Leena will kiss in the next chapter and you will see a few surprises pop up but I am not telling so you will just have to wait until I type the next chapter until then I hope to see you all in my reviews ^_^ love ya  
  
Devilish-brunette 


	6. Back Draft Revealed

Words can sting  
  
I am so sorry I haven't written it a while I was in England for 6 weeks and then I had to go out of town for a week. But I am back ^_^. O.k. just to remind everyone if u is not in the story yet u shall be so don't worry k.  
  
Enter the Back draft Fear for the stardust team  
  
  
  
  
  
~Back draft base~  
  
"Listen to me all of u" a dark man in the shadows whispered "the stardust team has humiliated us enough we shall defeat them and ad then to our team one and for all."  
  
"Sir" five voices said in union  
  
"I have chosen u five for your awesome skills at piloting zoids" The man looked at the first pilot standing in line  
  
Very thin yet masculine guy stood in that place  
  
"You Jett Zanders shall be the team leader please do well."  
  
"Sir" Jett stated as he took his place at the front of the team Jett was a tall man and stood proud above all of the others. Jett had wild blonde hair and to match that he had the most beautiful aqua green eyes. He was about 6'3 and about 21 years old. Jett always wore a sky blue short sleeve shirt over a white long sleeve shirt, beige pants, black combat boots and a pair of black goggles around his neck. Jett was a pretty nice guy but when u got on his nerves he could become ruthless and rude. Rumor had it that he had a crush on one of the pilots of the stardust team.  
  
He piloted a zoid called rampage, the rampage can run on its hind legs and switch to all four for maximum speed. It looks like a giant fuzzy lizard with a gold horn on the top of its head. Rampage has yellow, purple, light blue, and dark blue. Its attacks were strike laser claw, a laser cannon in its mouth and tail and a large number of missiles hidden in its fur.  
  
"Cloud Strife report" Jett shouted as a short blonde stepped out of the 4 people waiting for their orders. Cloud strife had short blonde hair and dark brown eyes to go with his hair. He was thin and muscular wearing a purple black outfit with belt, boots, and one shoulder pad. Cloud loved to clown around but when duty called he was a serious and ruthless as Jett was when u got on his bad side. He was 5'6 and was about 19 years old  
  
He piloted a rare white liger. One of the few made in the world. Has blades on both sides like the blade liger but has heavy guns just in case the blades get broken or don't work against the opponent.  
  
"Sir all of the zoids are running and ready to go" he stated as he stepped back in line.  
  
"Good Matt Kettson report"  
  
Matt was one of the shortest pilots in the back draft group. He was 5'4 and was 17 years old. He had short black hair and gray eyes to match his personality. He was cold a ruthless and never failed a mission. The only time anyone had seen him smile was when he was with his older sister, but now that she was dead he no longer a reason to smile. He was thin and had a few muscles but wasn't one of the strongest on the team.  
  
He piloted a zoid called the snipe liger. An orange plated liger equipped with 2 heavy guns on top and one hidden underneath. Wasn't a very fast zoid but in long-range battles was unstoppable. Matt had been piloting this zoid for over 3 years now and would not trade it for anything or any zoid in the world. It was his buddy the only one who could understand how much pain he had gone through.  
  
"The group that was sent out to defeat the stardust team has failed Sir."  
  
"Thank you for your report now Evan Katrin and Lily Lochness report"  
  
Evan and Lily both stood walked up to Jett to report.  
  
Evan was a cute thin and strong looking guy who wore a black t-shirt, Nike cap, and tan cargo pants. Evan was a nice caring worrisome person. When angered his eyes flash a slivery color. Is usually really frustrated because things don't always go his way. He had black spiked hair with silver in it and brown eyes. Evan had a crush on Lily and he hoped that she like him as well.  
  
Evan piloted the mecha liger, one of the most powerful ligers out there. When it came to weapons the mecha liger had it all almost every single weapon was built into it. The mecha liger isn't that fast but it isn't slow either so all in all it is one of the most powerful zoids on zi.  
  
Lily Lochness was a kind person. When she was little her parents were killed and the back draft group took her with them and trained her to be a ruthless pilot. She remembers nothing about her past. She is a friendly person and loves to have a good time. But when she is out in a battle the only thing that matters is the battle. She has long red hair that goes down to her back, which she usually keeps in a bun on the top of her head. Her eyes are a fiery red, which makes her look unkind. She usually wears a leather jacket. A white sleeves t-shirt, which says temper on it, and flares.  
  
Lily pilots a zoid called the Blue raptor. A zoid that had blue and silver on it with a silver horn on the top of its head. The zoid didn't have any guns but it did have a bunch of sharp and powerful claws. It used its front claws for close combat and when it was pushed down it would use its feet claws to attack while it was waiting for its chance to get back up. When in snipe mode she would use the tail to shot down people so she could either use her zoid in close combat or distant combat which came in handy.  
  
"The stardust team is staying with another team at the moment." Evan commented  
  
"Which happens to be the blitz team" lily said with a smile  
  
"You have all done well" Jett whispered.  
  
The man had been quit for a while but he finally came back into the conversation. "The only thing left to do is challenge them and defeat."  
  
"Sir" everyone shouted as they were all dismissed and started heading towards the hanger to await orders fro the boss as when the battle starts and where...  
  
  
  
Now that was along chapter ^_^ I will try to write another one today but this one was just to get some of the other characters in so I can work on the story some more there is still time if u would still like to add a chracter then u can but u better hurry becuz I am not going to put u in if I don't have time. Love ya  
  
Devilish_burnette 


	7. back Draft Strikes Again

Words can sting  
  
I decided to write 2 chapters today since I am so bored and since I haven't updated in so long I feel like that I owe it to u all. I added almost all the characters now but I am still working on it so if your character is still not in the story just tell me (don't yell at me) and I will see or I will tell u I am still working in on it  
  
I do not own zoids I only own Lily, Courtney, matt, and dawn the rest are either owned by someone else or they're owned by the zoid company so there not All mine.  
  
U can tell me as many characters as u want and I will try to put them in but I do promise that I will add at least one of your characters into my story. (And if I brake my promise u can yell at me all u want) k well onto the story and if u are just starting to read the story and u wan to add a character or if u want to ad another one here is the info I need.  
  
Age-  
  
Height-  
  
Appearance-  
  
Personality-  
  
Bio-  
  
Hair color-  
  
Eye color-  
  
Good/evil-  
  
Zoid-  
  
Background-  
  
So if u still want to be in the story u better hurry up and send me this information. U can either put it in the review or u can send it to me at Devilish_burnette@hotmail.com and my aim sn is Devil342001 k o.k. I took up 2 much room talking on with the story  
  
  
  
Battle Begin  
  
Leena sat watching the battle in front of here. Bit's liger, Brad's shadowfox, and Jamie's rayno's were up against a new team called lotho. (Don't ask)  
  
The liger was up against one of the new zoids out called the Apliasour, which looked like one of the extinct dinosaurs. Brad's shadowfox was up against Rev raptor, while Jamie's raynos's was up against a new zoid called ultra bird.  
  
The battle was going quit smoothly; you could tell that the blitz team had the upper hand. *Crash* the ultra bird came falling down to earth crashing into the ground with a thud. A few minutes after bit's liger took out the apliasour with its strike laser claw, and then brad's shadowfox took out the rev raptor.  
  
BATTLE OVER BATTLE OVER THE WINNER IS THE BLITZ TEAM.  
  
The whole base was in an uproar when the 3 pilots got back.  
  
"That's another win for the blitz team," Bit shouted as he ran and flopped on the couch right next to leena. "Did you watch the battle Leena it was so amazing the way we took out the other team it was such a piece of cake." A smile spread across Leena's face as nodded to bit while he explained every detail about the battle and how it was so easy for him and liger to take out the apliasour.  
  
"Some day we will have to have a duel with you girls and see who wins" Jamie shouted as he walked over to stand next to Dawn.  
  
"Naaaa Jamie we wouldn't have to go threw all that trouble I mean we already know who would come out the victor of that battle." Bit smirked as he looked at stardust team.  
  
"Yea it would be us loud mouth" Courtney stated as she walked over to leena and whispered something into her ear. Leena nodded and walked off into the vid room to take a message.  
  
"Wanna bet on that cheese head." Bit yelled as he tried to grab Courtney and tackle her on the couch.  
  
"Sure thing." She said with a smile as she moved away from the couch and let Bit fall onto the floor face first while everyone in the room started laughing about Bit's position.  
  
~Vid Room~  
  
"So then it is settled than" leena said over the com link as another man nodded. "We will battle in 3 hours outside the back draft base, if we win you shall never bother Dawn again and if we lose u get me and my zoid."  
  
"It will be great to have u on our side again Leena ta ta for now." The com link closed as leena stiffened at his cold voice. "Not if I can help it," she whispered, "not if I can help it.."  
  
As leena walked into the room everyone quieted down to here what she was about to say.  
  
Leena cleared her throat "We have a battle in 3 hours girls, get ready we will be leaving soon." With that said Leena walked out of the room heading towards the room she had been staying in to gather up her stuff.  
  
"Wonder what that was about." Bit said as he got off the floor and watched leena leave the room.  
  
Poor Leena Dawn thought as she watched her go. She holds so much pain inside her "so much" she whispered before she thought about what she said dawn went to the hanger to get her Hawk eye ready to leave.  
  
~3 hours later~  
  
4 zoids stood close to the back draft base waiting for the other team to immerge. The Blitz team had gone to a bar with jack to watch the battle from there.  
  
A few minutes later 5 zoids came walking from the distance  
  
"Oh my god" Courtney muttered as she saw the zoids appear those are some fancy zoids.  
  
Leena nodded as she saw them appear there were 5 zoids a (see chapter 6) rampage, white liger, snipe liger, mecha liger, and a blue raptor. "This is not going to be easy" leena said over the com-link. "Gina u and cyclone take on rampage all right?"  
  
"All right Leena I will do my Best over and out." Gina stated as she moved her cyclone in front of the rampage.  
  
Leena smiled as Gina moved in front of the zoid "Good now Courtney sorry to do this to u but I need u to take on the blue raptor and the snipe liger k."  
  
"No Prob I don't mind at all." Courtney moved her lightning saix xxx in front of the two zoids getting ready to attack when the judge arrived.  
  
"Dawn I need you to."  
  
"Don't worry leena I know I need to go after the white liger right?"  
  
"Right good Luck."  
  
" Thanx u to."  
  
The konig Wolf and the hawk eye move into their places as everyone waited for the judge.  
  
~Bar~  
  
"So Jack I see u have a little crush on that lightning saix xxx pilot out there hmmmm."  
  
Jack blushed as he looked back at the screen watching the lightning saix xxx getting ready. "You never miss a thing do u Bit?"  
  
"It's my Job, o and hey form a reliable source she has a crush on u to." Bit said with a smile on him face.  
  
Once again Jack was caught off guard as a crimson blush once again crossed his face. The bar was in an up roar for 2 things 1 they had seen a weakness in Jack (finally) and 2 the battle was about to start.  
  
Go leena bit thought as he moved his chair into a more comfortable position.  
  
~Battlefield~  
  
A Dark judge landed in the middle of the battlefield  
  
BATTLEFIELD 0999 THE STARDUST TEAM V.S THE BACK DRAFTS ULTRA TEAM. READY! FIGHT!  
  
That's all the teams heard as the battle started.  
  
~Courtney~  
  
Courtney's lightning xxx was put to the full test as she started it up running first for the blue raptor. "Come on lightning we can do it" she put the speed up one more notch as she headed straight for the blue raptor.*bang* something hit the lightning saix xxx as it was rammed into a bolder.  
  
"Courtney are u all right." Leena shouted over the com link while dodging another attack from the mecha liger.  
  
Courtney started rubbing her head but when she pulled her hand back she found blood all over her hand. She turned around and saw that her head had hit something really sharp at the back of her seat "damn" she muttered "Accept for a little blood I am all right Leena."  
  
"K" Leena stated as she started attacking the mecha liger making sure she got at least one hit.  
  
Courtney got her lightning saix xxx right back up and headed once again towards the blue raptor but this time she would be ready. She watched and then finally saw what had happened. The snipe liger had come in front of the blue raptor and protected it. Oh No she thought you won't catch me off guard this time. She put the lightning saix xxx another notch up and rammed into the snipe liger with all the power she had saved up.  
  
"AHHHHHH" screamed the pilot as he was forced into a plateau. System freeze, system freeze flashed across his scream "Shit he shouted as he hit the controls over and over again.  
  
"Ha one down one to go" yelled Courtney as she wiped the blood from her nose. But it was to late for her for right when she turned around the blue raptor was coming at her full power claws extended. Courtney couldn't even get a scream out as her cockpit exploded glass flying everywhere.  
  
The lightning saix xxx was down on the ground in less than a minute.  
  
"Courtney are u there?" screamed Leena "Courtney please answer please." A tear slid down Leena's tear for she knew she would not get a single answer Courtney zoid had been destroyed.  
  
dawn watched as Courtney's zoid blew up. "Courtney she whispered as she flew down a little to see if she could see Courtney in the wreckage.  
  
~Bar~  
  
everyone was silent as they watched Courtney's zoid blow up. Jack was speechless he couldn't believe it he just couldn't believe it. A single tear slide down his face as he hung his head so no one could see the tears fall down his face.  
  
"Jack look" Bit whispered  
  
As jack looked up he couldn't believe his eyes. Coming out of the smoke bleeding and covered with dirt all over her body was Courtney holding her arm slightly she fell to the ground with a sickening thud still breathing but in grave danger.  
  
~Dawn~  
  
Dawn sighed in relieve she flew towards her opponent. The white liger was standing there waiting for her attack. She flew as close as she could and started shooting at him. The liger bounced out of the way and tried to attack her from the mountain. Dawn saw this and did a barrel roll and flew up towards him at maximum speed. He didn't know what hit him until it was to late.  
  
The white liger fell off the cliff and landed at the bottom, his zoid being destroyed.  
  
Dawn smiled and gave a thumbs up when the com link opened to Leena. But before she could say anything something hit the back of her zoid. When she looked back she saw the rampage firing at her madly while the cyclone was trying to get him to stop.  
  
Before she knew what hit her she falling down to earth at an incredible speed. Screaming she tried to hit the escape button but it was jammed so she was stuck in her zoid as it plummeted to earth. I love u Jamie she thought as she crashed into the ground explosion erupting all around her.  
  
~ bar~  
  
the bar was one again silent as they watched the hawk explode into thousands of pieces.  
  
Jamie started crying as he watched the hawk eye go up into flames. No one knew if she had lived or died but everyone sure hoped for Jamie' sake that she had lived threw the incident.  
  
There hopes and prayers were answered as a woman with brown hair walked threw the flames and smoke covering her mouth, coughing and sputtering and moment she got. She fell to the ground coughing up blood and trying to grasp as much air as she could.  
  
~Battlefield~  
  
the odds were 3 to 2 and leena saw no hope in winning. She wasn't going to give up she would go down fighting if she had to.  
  
Leena attacked the mecha Liger with her light laser claw. With so much power in that attack the mecha liger didn't stand a chance and was destroyed. The pilot had escaped though cursing all the way.  
  
Leena and Gina stood next to each other while Jett and Lily stood next to each other. Both teams ready for an all out attack.  
  
"Leena u attack rampage while I go after the blue raptor o.k.?" right Leena agreed as they both took there positions.  
  
"Ready" Leena asked as they both faced their opponents."  
  
"Ready" Gina said smiling as she looked back at her screen  
  
"Than lets go." Leena shouted as she pushed on her controls making konig wolf run towards rampage.  
  
"all right cyclone lets show them what we got." She got her cyclone at a run as she headed towards the blue raptor.  
  
~Gina~  
  
Gina watched as the raptor stood still waiting for her to attack something isn't right she thought as she watched her every move. Gina attacked the blue raptor by ramming it into the side pushing it down to make it easier to attack.  
  
This is too easy she thought as she knocked over the zoid something isn't right. Aww well she was about to attack the zoid with an all out attack when she felt something pierce her zoid. She looked down and saw that the blue raptors left claw had pierced her zoid right in the middle  
  
"Gina screamed as the cock pit blew up and left Gina unconscious as it fell over.  
  
"GINA" leena screamed as she watched her friends zoid fall over.  
  
Before Leena could do anything both of the zoids ganged up on her and fired all the ammo they had left. Leena's screams echoed threw the bar like a ghost. When the smoked cleared all you could see were parts of the zoid they had destroyed Leena was nowhere in sight.  
  
"BATTLE OVER BATTLE OVER THE WINNER IS THE BACK DRAFTS ULTRA TEAM."  
  
"NO" Bit screamed as they watched the back draft group take all four zoids and all four girls back to their base.  
  
" I told u Leena" A man whispered behind is desk. I can't wait to see you again hahhahahahahahahhahhaha...  
  
  
  
now that was along chapter and tiring I am sweaty from all this typing well I hope u enjoy and please review review review love ya all  
  
devilish_burnette 


	8. Sweet Love

Words Can Sting Chapter 8  
  
Man I haven't worked on this in such a long time (sorry) I forgot all about it and then today I checked my mail and found out that I had gotten some emails. (I'm so loved) so I decided to work on it tonight so I could get another chapter out. Luv ya  
  
The whole bar was up in fits as they all ran outside looking for any remains of anything or anybody. Hoping and Praying that they had left somebody, anybody. Once again their prayers were answered. Laying by the tree, unconscious was Courtney. Jack ran over to her and picked her up.  
  
"Is she all right?" whispered a breathless Bit.  
  
"I don't know, but I think we need to get her to the hospital right away!" Jack and bit ran to the jeep, put Courtney in the back and drove off to the hospital as quickly as they could. (I hope she is all right) Jack thought as he turned around to look at her.  
  
~Meanwhile and the backdraft base~  
  
"Ugggg" Leena opened her eyes and winced as light shined down on her. As her eyes adjusted she looked around at her surroundings to see where she was.  
  
"I see you are finally awake Leena." Jett Zander said with a smirk on his lips  
  
"You Bastard," Leena muttered under her breath as she tried to punch Jett in the face.  
  
"Ah ah ah, Leena, that's a no no." Jett stated smiling even wider "Doing something like that will get yourself HURT." Jett curled up his fist and punched Leena in the gut  
  
" You.. Will... P..aaayy for this Jeee." Leena fell to the floor with a sickening thud.  
  
Once again Jet smiled and picked up Leena, and took her to her cell. After throwing her into her cell Jett locked it and marched off to his bosses office.  
  
"So have they planted the devices in the three girls?" the boss asked as Jett walked into the room.  
  
"Yes sir, the three girls are now sleeping in their cells Peacefully."  
  
"Excellent! They shall all soon be under my control and we shall rule the universe hahahahahahahahahaha!"  
  
Jett flinched as he said this, He didn't want anything bad to happen to Gina. Secretly he loved her with all his heart and if anything happened to her he wouldn't know what he would do.  
  
"JETT" screamed the boss, pulling Jett out of his daydream.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Please tell the guards to wake up the girls, I want to see how wonderful my beauty's are in battle."  
  
"Sir yes sir."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
~30 minutes later~  
  
Leena, Dawn, and Gina stood in a Line in front of their new zoids that they would be piloting. Their zoids were so damaged that the Backdraft group just left them their.  
  
"Are you all ready?" the boss asked as he walked in front of all the girls like a drill sergeant  
  
"Sir yes sir" they all said in unison as they saluted him.  
  
The boss smiled and said " look behind you ladies, these are your new zoids."  
  
Leena looked behind her and saw a pure black liger x. The liger x had white teeth with white claws and gold plated ion boosters. It also had gold blades in the front and gold blades in the back. Its eyes were glowing red as Leena walked up to it and hopped into the cockpit.  
  
Dawn was the next person to turn around, and what she saw amazed her. She saw an ultra bird, just like the one Jamie had fought in the battle yesterday. It had black wings with a long silver beak and claws. It also had a huge ion booster in the back of it, which made if fly faster than any known flying zoid. This was one of the most powerful zoids on the market. Dawn smiled as she walked slowly over to her new zoid and waited for it to let her in the cockpit.  
  
Last but not least was Gina. When she turned around her eyes lit up with pure evil. Their standing in front of her was the new model of the geno breaker. It was known as the dark geno breaker. It looked all most exactly the same as the geno breaker accept it was covered with a black coating which made it much stronger than the regular geno breaker that Vega piloted. Gina ran over to her new zoid, gave it a big hug and hopped into the cockpit.  
  
"At last I have the power." The boss said smiling "now I must give them their first order, and I know exactly what I am going to order them to do." "Girls listen up, these are your first orders. I want you to destroy the lightning, blitz, and flugal team."  
  
"Yes sir," they shouted as the hanger door opened and the three girls ran out to complete their mission.  
  
"Nothing can stop me now." He whispered "nothing."  
  
~At the hospital~  
  
"Is she going to be okay doctor?" Jack asked as the doctor came back from checking up on Courtney.  
  
"She has suffered many severe injuries but a few weeks here and she will just be fine."  
  
Jack didn't know it but he sighed with relief. As Bit went to go get some coffee Jack looked up on the screen and all most screamed. Their on the screen were three black zoids, a ultra bird, a dark geno breaker, and a black liger x, they were destroying everything insight. The worst part though was that they were showing a picture of who was piloting. It was Leena, Gina, and Dawn.  
  
When Bit walked back in he saw Jack putting all of his attention on the TV. When bit looked up he dropped the coffee cups *splash*. There on the T.V. was Leena in a black liger x destroying everything in sight.  
  
"Leena" he whispered, "what has happened to you."  
  
Bit ran out to his liger zero and hopped into the cockpit, he looked through the com-link and saw jack, brad, Jamie, and Leon hopping into their zoids as well.  
  
"Are you all ready?" Bit shouted through the com-link.  
  
"Yeah" everyone shouted as they started up their zoids and ran off towards where the girls were last seen.  
  
Once the arrived they were horrified at what they saw. The whole town had been destroyed. What was worse they saw millions of people dead or injured severally. They looked up a little ways and saw the girls and their new zoids heading towards the next town.  
  
"We have to stop them before they reach the next town." Leon shouted through the com-link  
  
"Right" said Bit as he turned on the liger's ion boosters and raced towards the girls.  
  
They stopped the girls half way between the town, which was enough space to battle them without anyone getting hurt.  
  
~Leena and Bit  
  
"Get out of our way!" Leena said in a cold-hearted voice.  
  
"NO!" bit shouted as he put liger even further between her and the town. "I am not budging, we are going to save this town from u and your friends."  
  
"Then DIE!"  
  
"NO LEENA I DON"T WANT TO FIGHT YOU!"  
  
"THAN GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Leena screamed as she charged her new zoid right at Bit's liger zero. Bit dodged it with ease but the next attack knocked the liger off of its feet.  
  
"Leena please stop this I can't fight you." Bit tried to as he ran away from another one of Leena's attacks.  
  
"Than you shouldn't have tried to stop me little man." Leena sputtered as she attacked him again with her strike laser claw.  
  
Bit screamed as the attack hit the liger right in the cockpit and glass shattered all around him. Bit looked up and saw tears fall down Leena's cheeks. Was she crying because she didn't want to fight either? Maybe if he could convince her to stop fighting he might get through to her.  
  
"Leena please listen to me I don't want to fight with you I really don't."  
  
"SHUT-UP BIT CLOUD" Leena forced her zoid to go faster as she rammed it into Bit's zoid again.  
  
"LEENA STOP, I LOVE YOU LEENA!"  
  
Leena pulled he zoid to a stop. "Wha what did you say Bit?"  
  
"I said I Love you Leena, I loved you since the first day I met you. When you left the team because we had yelled at you the other night I had felt like it was all my fault. I was so miserable I wouldn't eat a cookie ever again; I would just sit in my room and blame everything on myself. I hope you are listening Leena because I really want you to know that I Love you with all of my heart."  
  
Tears welled up in Leena's eyes as she opened her cockpit and fell to the ground coughing up blood. After a few more coughs a little mechanical chip fell out with some of Leena's blood.  
  
Bit ran over to Leena had helped her stand up.  
  
Leena looked up into Bit's face and smiled. "Thank you Bit, you don't know how much that meant to me."  
  
"Well I can show you how much it meant to me Leena taros." Bit smiled as he leaned down and passionately kissed Leena on the lips.  
  
Leena was surprised at first but then relaxed and soon gave into pits soft, yet passionate kiss.  
  
A few minutes later they broke away and were looking at each other so lovingly.  
  
What they didn't know yet was that once Leena's had fallen out Dawn's and Gina's had feel out as well, because Leena's was connected to Dawn's and Gina's.  
  
"Ahem" coughed Gina as she stood by Brad waiting for Bit and Leena to notice them.  
  
"Hey! I guess you all are all right than?" shouted Bit  
  
Everyone started laughing as Leena and Bit gave them all a very weird look  
  
"I think we missed out on some sort of joke Bit." Whispered Leena  
  
"I think you are right Leena, but hey we will force it out of them later."  
  
"Right." Leena stood their smiling at bit when all of a sudden she thought about Courtney. " OH MY GOD! What happened to Courtney!" Leena started freaking out looking around to see if Courtney was around anywhere.  
  
Courtney is in the hospital." Jack stated. "That is where we are all taking you three now as well."  
  
"Right" Bit said as he picked up Leena and got in the Liger zero, to make more room he put her on his lap, and let her rest her head on his shoulder. He smiled as she fell asleep right as the hospital came into site.  
  
Wow I decided to type a lit today. Ok I forgot to put this at the top (bad me so I will put this down here.) I do not own zoids but I do own dawn, Courtney, and 2 of the backdraft peeps. The rest are either owned by people who made up people and gave them to me or are owned by the real zoids people kk oh and the people who sent me emails with their people in it, I will try to put them in the story ok love ya.  
  
Kitty demon sent Selena (if u read this can u please send it to me again because I can't really read it because it is all put together ok thank you)  
  
Dark salamander Zack cooper, aka zero  
  
MAIKI59 Chaos  
  
If anyone else has sent e one it is either u sent it to me in my reviews and I haven't checked them yet (please send it to me threw my email address which is devilish_burnette@hotmail.com there is a little _ thingy there it just doesn't look like it) and I will try to find it if I don't I am terribly sorry and I apologize for the mistake that I made. Love ya  
  
Oompa 


End file.
